The Monster Ball Tour/Show/Theater/Act II
Puke (Film) The videos have the same beginning with Lady Gaga standing on a white cube wearing a pleated white dress by Marko Mitanovski. Dancers in costume crawl on the floor (Dates?) from the opening number during the first version of the tour. Later, she is shown sitting while performance artist Millie Brown pukes some bright green vomit on her. Finally, she is seen again being dressed like a mannequin by Dada. This part of the interlude was inspired by the way Alexander McQueen dressed a model for a photoshoot. The song is a shortened edit of "Tears In The Rain" by Zomby. The lyrics are from Blade Runner, the dying replicant, Roy Batty (Rutger Hauer), introspectively says the phrase, during a rain downpour, regarding his own death. Recorded VocalsI've seen things, you people wouldn't believe, hmm Attack ships on fire off the shoulder of Orion I've watched C-beams glitter in the dark near the Tannhauser Gate All those moments, will be lost in time like tears in the rain '' PukeFilm01.png Puke-dada.png Puke-Feets.png Puke-Inversed.png Puke-Puking2.png Puke-Puking5.png 80.jpg Puke-Puking6.png Puke-Dada1.png Puke-Dada2.png Puke-Dada3.png Puke-Dada5.png Puke-Dada6.png Puke-Dada7.png LoveGame Gaga returned with an elaborate off-white costume that resembled an alien ecto-skeleton by Gary Card with a suit by Haus of Gaga. She started performing "[[LoveGame (song)|'LoveGame']]" which ended with Gaga pointing towards her groin. A digital background of flames was featured with the dancers wearing skeletal headgear''. The bottom part of the Gary Card skeleton outfit was put on sale for CharityBuzz on January 2010. On the first 3 shows, the ending of "LoveGame" was different from the other dates. This ending contained the album version, while the other performances contained elements of Chew Fu Guettohouse Fix. MBTFashion7.jpg|1 MBTFashion7 2.jpg|1 HatProp..jpg|1 Zaldy Goco Rubber Skeletal Bodice 003.jpg|1 12-21-09 Monster Ball 001.jpg|2 MBTFashion4.jpg|2 MB-LoveGame-2010.jpg|2 Dress..jpg|2 MB-LoveGame-2010-02.jpg|3 Oscar-BadRomance-NYE.jpg|3 MBTFashion 14.jpg|4 Lovegame 1.0.2.JPG|5 Gaga # Ecto-skeleton arm and headpiece by Gary Card with a skeleton top and bodysuit with shoes by Zaldy Goco: 11/27/09 - 12/19/09. Gaga kept her glitter mask from Act I for this act on 11/27/09 - 11/28/09. # Bone pleather skeleton by Olima with bodysuit by Zaldy Goco: 12/21/09 - 12/31/09, 1/10/10 - 1/12/10 # "New Year's Eve Bad Romance" silver dress with headpiece by Olima: 1/2/10 - 1/9/10. # White top by Maison Martin Margiela with a hat by Franc Fernandez: 1/13/10 # Silicone rubber with navy lace marvel by Rachael Barrett: 1/20/10 - 1/26/10 Dancers The dancers wore a nude bodysuit with vest by Haus of Gaga (removed January 20 to 26, 2010) with ecto-skeleton hat by Gary Card. Backdrops This particular song had 4 different backdrops during the run of the show. MB1-Flames-LG.jpg|A MB1-Flames-Chew.jpg Bkdp lg2.JPG|B MB1-Lines-LG.jpg|C Lovegame bckdrp.JPG|C Bckdrp lg3.JPG|D Orig-10149681.jpg LB-MB1-04.png LB-MB1-01.png LB-MB1-02.png LB-MB1-03.png Bkdp lg4.JPG *The first backdrop (November 27 to December 18 A) featured digital flames. *On December 19 and 21B, the backdrop was a colorful grids. On December 23 to January 21, 2010 the backdrop was a dark kaleidoscopeC. *The fourth backdrop was a "Edward Scissorhands" inspired theme featured on the last few shows (January 13 to January 26, 2010 D ). This backdrop was used for the Regza Phone IS04 the brand new Android OS smart phone by Fujitsu Toshiba Mobile Communications in 2010. Top by Alexander McQueen, Metal skirt and necklace by Gemma Slack, Hair Lips by Charlie le Mindu, Sunglasses by Alpina, Gloves by Marko Mitanovski, Armadillo by Alexander McQueen Boys Boys Boys NOTE: Gaga only performed Boys Boys Boys after LoveGame on November 27th, 2009. All dates following, she performed it at the beginning of Act V before Paper Gangsta. Alejandro As she got out of her ecto-skeleton outfit, she stripped down to a silver bodysuit for another The Fame Monster song, "[[Alejandro (song)|'Alejandro''']]", which saw her being carried by her crotch by one of her male dancers and lowered onto another male dancer. Gaga stopped a while beofre the last chorus to have a speech. MB1-Alejandro-BD1.jpg Bckdp alejandro.JPG 11-27-09 Monster Ball 004.JPG MB1-Alejandro-12.jpg MB1-Alejandro-shoesl.jpg MB1-Alejandro-Wheel.jpg